Welcome the cullens to hogwarts
by spark97
Summary: When suddenly Alice sees a vision McGonagall visiting them and finding out Dumbledore was an old friend of Carlisle, when everyone learns that they are vampires, when Harry along with all the wizards and the Cullens fight the Volturi and Voldemort, what will happen find out!
1. Chapter 1: Visions

Chapter 1: Visions

Bella Pov

We were all sitting in the living room. Carlisle and Esme had gone for hunting. Edward, Emmett and Jasper as usual had occupied themselves in a video game. Rosalie and Alice were planning for their next shopping. I was reading a magazine as I hate shopping!

"I win." Emmett shouted.

Suddenly Rose said, "Alice? What do you see?"

I looked around at them and saw a blank-faced Alice. Jasper was immediately beside her standing protectively.

Edward sighed, definitely seeing Alice's vision.

"Someone named McGonagall is coming here." Edward said.

"But who the hell is McGonagall?" Emmett asked Alice who was now out of the vision.

"I don't know. I have not seen her before." Alice answered.

"When will she come?" It was Jasper this time.

"In another fifteen minutes." Alice answered.

"Then we must be ready to fight."

"Em, we don't even know her. How can we be so sure that she means some harm?"

"Let's call Carlisle and inform him to come back with Esme."

"Don't you think we should also call Jake and ask him to bring back Ness?" I asked suddenly worried about Ness.

"Don't worry, love. She is there at La Push. They would take care of her and moreover Jake is with her." I knew Edward was right but still I wanted Ness in my arm.

Alice Pov

It was driving me insane thinking who McGonagall was. So, I decided to call Carlisle.

I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Alice?" he answered.

"Hello, Carlisle we need to talk to you and Esme. Come as soon as possible." I said it in a vampire speed.

"Yes. We are coming." He said and hung up.

"So, what did he say?" Emmett asked.

"They are coming." I answered irritated. Emmett is so stupid sometimes. He has vampire hearing how can he not hear.

Carlisle Pov

"What happened, Carlisle?" my dear Esme asked me coming running towards me.

"Alice called and she said that they needed to talk to us. She seemed quite serious." I answered.

"Did she mention anything?" she asked again.

"No."

"I really hope everything is fine."

"Me too." I answered holding her close to me and kissing her forehead.

Then we headed to our house.

Jasper Pov

I could feel the tension in everybody. But what was bothering me the most was who McGonagall was and why was she coming here.

"How much time left?" Bella asked breaking my thoughts.

"About three minutes twenty one seconds." Alice replied.

"Carlisle and Esme are here. I can read their thoughts."

"What is the problem, children?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Alice had a vision that a lady named McGonagall is coming to meet us." I answered.

"And we can fight with him." Emmett said excited.

"Shut up Em, we don't even know her intensions." Edward said at the same time when Rosalie smacked him behind his head.

"Ow! What was that for Rose?"

"Keep quite, children. We must figure out who McGonagall is." Carlisle said.

"She will be there in forty seven seconds." Alice announced.

"Okay, Bella and Rose stay near the couch. Edward, Emmett and Jasper stand near the door. Alice and Esme stay scattered so that she can't escape if we have to attack. And I will open the door." Carlisle said to all of us at a vampire speed.

Suddenly, the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2: Visit

Chapter 2: Visit

Rosalie Pov

We were all in our position, ready to attack. But I was thinking how she looks. Suddenly, the bell rang. Carlisle opened the door as planned. A lady came in with a black hat and a black robe. I mean she is of no competition to me.

"Hello, is this the Cullens' house?" she asked us.

"Yes. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." Carlisle replied politely.

"I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school has sent me to meet Carlisle Cullen."

Wait, what did she say a school of Witchcrafts and Wizardry? Is she insane?

"Oh! Albus, I haven't met him for a long time." Carlisle said.

What, now Carlisle knew this stupid headmaster? I thought as we relaxed from our positions.

"Please, come in. I am Esme, wife of Carlisle." Esme introduced herself to the lady.

The lady sat in the couch while Carlisle introduced us to the lady one by one.

"What is going on Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Children I want to tell you something." Carlisle began. "It was long back. I was changed for almost ten years and was running through the forest. Suddenly I saw a person emerging in the forest out of nowhere. I stood there and saw him in amusement. Seeing me, he pulled out a long stick which they call a wand."

"Wait, what did you say a wand! You mean a real wand?" I asked all of a sudden, curious to know more.

"Yes, Rosalie a wand." He answered to me and continued. "So, as I was saying he was about to attack me when I explained him the way I live. He put away his wand somewhat convinced to my explanations and told me he was a wizard."

"A wizard? But how come you didn't tell us anything?" Esme asked amused to a certain extent and maybe hurt.

"It is very important for them to keep their truth secret as it is for us and it never came up. Do you all have any other questions about this?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Emmett Pov

What the hell was happening? Witches and wizards? A school for learning magic? COOL!

"So what does he want from us?" Bella asked.

Everyone turned to Carlisle for an answer including me. Though it was strange for Esme not to know all this.

"Let her explain as even I don't know about this." Carlisle said gesturing towards the old lady.

Edward Pov

"I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts, a school where magic is taught." McGonagall started. "There is a dark wizard whose name is Voldemort. He wants to gain control not only in the wizard world but also the muggle world. He is known to have attacked muggles."

"Sorry, but what are muggles?" Jasper interrupted.

"Muggles are the people who do not possess magical traits in them."

"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed.

"So, why are you telling these to us?" Bella asked.

"This is because we need help from other mythical creatures to win over Voldemort."

_No way not another war. I am tired of them. _Rose thought.

_Cool! We will now fight wizards. Awesome!_ It was Emmett as usual.

_Fight. We need to plan strategies_. Jasper thought.

_They don't have fashion sense. I must give them some fashion tips if we go there. They would love it. _ Alice thought.

Esme was concerned about us while Carlisle was deciding. But do I want to fight? No. We have fought so many times. No I couldn't risk neither Bella nor Nessie nor my family. I just couldn't.

"I need to discuss with my family before deciding. Everyone's opinion is precious to me and I will not accept until everyone in my family accepts it. We need some time maybe one day." Carlisle said finally breaking the silence.

"Okay. Take your time I will come tomorrow evening. Thank you so much for all of your precious time." McGonagall said turning towards the door.

"You are most welcome." Carlisle said before waving her and closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions

Chapter 3: Discussions

Carlisle Pov

"Children I know this is difficult for all of you but we must decide whether we want to help them or not." I said.

"We are going to fight. It will be awesome!" Emmett said suddenly jumping from the couch.

"I don't know whether we will fight or not but if we, we need strategies." Jasper said expressing his thoughts.

"I think you are right Jasper, but the question is whether we will fight or not." I said calmly.

"But we don't know anything about them, except Voldemort. It's difficult to say." Edward said deep in thoughts.

"I agree with Edward." Rosalie said.

"If its so then we all must visit Hogwarts and know everything. Then we may decide." I said thinking Edward was right. "We will live within next two days."

"I think you are right dear. Let's first see everything and then decide. I don't want to put my family in trouble without knowing everything." My dear wife told me.

"But if our world is in danger, we must fight." Japer said deep in thoughts.

"By putting our family in danger again?" Rosalie interrupted.

"I think she is right. What will happen if someone dies?" Edward agreed.

"We will not take decisions until we know everything." I said sternly.

"But Carlisle, if it's so, how will we contact Albus Dumbledore?" Alice said interrupting.

"I think you are right. I think tomorrow when McGonagall visits, we may talk to her." I replied.

"I think that's best." Jasper agreed.

"But I think still we should fight. We will fight wizards." Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett, we will not take any decisions till we visit England and know everything." I said very sternly.

"What will happen to Nessie, she is still with Jake down at La Push visiting them, remember?" Bella said worried.

"Let's call Jake and tell him to take care of her until we return from England." I said.

"But-"

"Don't worry love. We know she is more safe there than here right now." Edward said cutting her.

She didn't seem to like the idea, but didn't say anything more. I could see she was really worried about her, in fact all of us were but it was better to keep her there than take her. But the fact was whether I wanted to fight?

The truth was I wanted to help my old friend, Albus. But also didn't want to see my family standing to fight. Edward was right, what if someone died? I wanted to meet Albus and know everything as soon as possible. Till then let's not think about this.


	4. Chapter 4: Past

Chapter 4: Past

Esme Pov

We were all doing our usual activities, though I could see everyone unfocused. Well everyone except Emmett. He seems too casual, like nothing happened.

"McGonagall will be here in fifty two seconds. She is not alone. A man is with her." Alice said unfocused.

Not alone? Who is she bringing? I got nervous.

"Hmmm. Maybe another wizard." Carlisle said.

"But Alice how come you are seeing they are coming here just fifty two seconds ago. I mean its decided right?" Bella said.

"I think you are right, love. And if they will be here in fifty two seconds, they are very near. But I can't read their minds nor hear them." Edward agreed.

"But if it was decided that they are coming here a minute ago, how come they will be here in a minute?" I said concern rising through me.

"We must not forget the person accompanying her." Jasper said at the same time when McGonagall and the person appeared from nowhere. Were they here from the beginning? Not possible.

Edward Pov

Wait, what happened right now? Am I in my mind? I flickered through everyone's mind.

_Whoa! Magic. Need to learn it._ Emmett thought.

_Who is the man? He seems too old_. Alice thought and started thinking about the make-overs she can give him.

Rosalie was comparing the man and Emmett. Jasper was well, shocked while Esme concerned.

Suddenly, Carlisle broke the silence "Albus, my old friend. How are you?"

So this was Albus Dumbledore.

"I am fine Carlisle. I see your family increased a lot." He replied.

"Ah. This is my wife Esme. My eldest son, Emmett. Then Jasper and Edward. And they are Rosalie, Alice and Bella. My daughters." Carlisle said pointing all of us.

"Nice to meet you. I am Dumbledore."

"Nice to meet you too." We all said together.

Esme flittered to the kitchen and brought two cups of tea and marshmallows and served them.

"Thank you." They both said.

"You are welcome."

"So, what did you all decide?" Dumbledore said.

Jasper Pov 

"We are sorry Dumbledore. But we didn't decide anything as such. We all are willing to help you but we need to know everything and were planning to meet you at Hogwarts." Carlisle replied.

"Well, that's of no need as I am here and I completely understand you. Ask me questions and I will answer you." Dumbledore replied.

"Can you explain us a little more about Voldemort?" I asked.

"Well, yes. Voldemort is an evil wizard who wants to conquer every magical creature. He has attacked muggles and killed many wizards and witches. He killed James and Lily Potter and tried to kill their son, Harry. But for his mother's love Harry couldn't be killed. Instead Voldemort was petrified or half killed. So, Harry is now in Hogwarts and from his first year Voldemort tried to kill him. Last year there was a tournament and a child named Cedric Diggory was killed but Harry saved himself somehow. But Voldemort returned at that tournament and is planning to attack us. Harry is the one who is chosen to kill him but we still need help." Dumbledore replied.

"Do we even need to protect Harry?" Edward asked.

"Well, yes. He has great potential and is a nice wizard."

Hmmm, maybe we should go.

Bella Pov

I think we must go. If he is planning to conquer every magical creature then we must go and fight before situation gets worse.

"If we go, where are we going to stay? Because I can't stay without my husband." Rosalie asked.

"Well, I think that's a problem for all of my children." Esme agreed. I didn't think about this. Even I don't want to stay without Edward.

"Don't worry about that. We have special quarters in Hogwarts. There you all can stay." Dumbledore assured much to my relief.

"Thank you for your precious time and answering our questions we will think today and let you know tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Okay, tomorrow Miss McGonagall will come and tell you important things if you all go." Dumbledore replied.

They bid us goodbye and went to a cup shaped thing in our backyard and vanished.

I was shocked. How can we get inside a cup?


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions

Alice Pov

"Okay. So, as most of our doubts are cleared, I am asking you how many of you want to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Hell, yeah. Fighting will be COOL!" Emmett said as usual. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"If Voldemort wants to conquer every creature then we must fight." Bella said.

"I agree." Jasper agreed. I can't leave him out and moreover I can give them makeovers.

"Even I want to fight, Carlisle." I said.

"If Bella fights, I fight." Edward said. This was obvious.

"Carlisle, I agree with Bella and Jasper." Rose agreed.

"I will stand beside my children, Carlisle." Esme concluded.

"I want to fight and help my friend." Carlisle said.

I was shocked that everyone said yes. Anyways, we were going to a wizard school. I was so excited and I didn't need Jazz's power to know that everyone was excited.

"We must call Jake and let him know." Bella said breaking my thoughts.

"Yes love. Let's go and call."

Edward Pov

I waited as Bella dialed Jacob's number.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey Bella. So could you figure out about those witches?"

"Yeah. Actually, we are going Jake to help them."

"Why? I mean why do you need to help them?" He really gets on nerves sometimes.

"That's a long story. But you have to promise me and Edward something. Keep Renesme safe."

"Yeah Bella you know she is safe. And call us if you think it's necessary."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung her phone and turned to me. I could see concern rising in her face.

"You know she is safe there." I tried to soothe her.

"I know. But I am also concerned about us. What if something happens to one of us?"

"You know we are strong."

"Bu-" I could see she was trying to argue. Silly girl. I knew one thing could soothe her down. I crushed my lips to her and it worked.

Next day evening…..

"McGonagall is coming in one minute." Alice announced.

We all waited in the living room. The bell door rang and Carlisle opened the door.

"Nice to see you." Carlisle said.

"Nice to see you too." McGonagall replied. "So, what have you decided?"

"We are going and fighting that bloody Voldemort." Emmett said and received a spank from Rosalie. _Guess if he can withstand me_. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations and Packing

Chapter 6: Preparations and Packing

Rosalie Pov

"Okay. I have to tell you some important things then." McGonagall started. "First, you have to fly to London and then you will meet Hagrid. He is a half giant."

What the hell! Now there are giants even?

"He is going to show you the way to Hogwarts platform. There you take a cabin and settle. Next day you arrive at Hogwarts. There the first years will be sorted into different houses. But you all cannot be placed under the sorting hat because he may reveal that you are vampires. So, we are not risking it. You will be going as exchange students and your houses will be announced then and there. Carlisle, since you are a doctor you can be the teacher of Herbology and Esme, you may teach Muggle Studies. And except Carlisle and Esme, you all can't say anyone that you are married. But you can say you are dating if you have to. Well I have covered everything." McGonagall finished.

I sighed. Why do we always have to do this? Bella rubbed my arm for comfort. I weakly smiled at her.

"Well it is better than not being able to tell them that we are in a relationship." Emmett said and I knew he was right.

"Um, when are we supposed to leave?" Jasper asked, definitely his mind was analyzing everything.

"Oh! Very good question. Don't know how could I miss it but you are going this Saturday." McGonagall replied.

"Well, thank you for your help." Carlisle said.

"It's my duty. Then see you all at Hogwarts." McGonagall said and left.

"We are going to London. Well, particularly not in London but anyways. We need to go shopping. Oh yes! Shopping. Come on Bella, Rose." Alice said jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes but even I was excited.

"Aw! Come on, Alice we have three days for shopping. Cant we go tomorrow?" Bella said.

She was sometimes really annoying.

"No we need to go now." I said dragging her to my BMW.

Alice Pov

I saw a vision of a really beautiful dress and it was perfect for Rose.

"Rose, hurry. We need to go fast. I saw a wonderful dress for you." And with this we sped down.

After fifteen minutes we were in the mall. I started dragging Bella and went to Victoria Secrets.

Bella Pov

Uh! I hate shopping. Alice dragged me to the Victoria Secrets. They started picking up different types of lingerie for me and them. If I have been human I would be red by now.

"Alice, Rose we are not going for honeymoon. Why are we shopping lingerie?" I asked.

"Uh! Come on Bella don't be a spoilsport." Alice glared.

"Don't tell me you are not going to have sex with Edward." Rose stated.

Well, they were right and I knew it was better not to argue with them. I couldn't do anything but huff and they knew they won. We went to different shops such as Gucci, Prada, Dior, Chanel, Versace, Louis Vuitton and God knows where. Then she called some designers and made our dresses even more designed or in her words 'gorgeous'.

After four hours we had more than twenty bags and the rest would be shipped overnight because we were going for one year. How can one shop so much? But one can if she is Alice!

We went inside the house and saw only Esme.

"Esme, where are the boys?" Rose asked.

"They went for hunting. Tomorrow we will go." She replied.

"Okay Esme, we have shopped even for you and the guys. The rest of the dresses will be shipped overnight. I have made them pack on the basis of colour, size and whose it is. After we change will you help us to pack?" Alice asked.

"Sure, dear."

It was going to be a long night. I took as much time I could to change.

"Bella if you don't come now I am going to pack your bag." Alice stated.

Uh! Little pixie vampire! I knew if I don't go down right now Alice will pack my bag with dresses I will never wear. Defeated I headed down. It was almost three when the guys came back. We packed till four then I headed upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting

Chapter 7: Hunting

Bella Pov

It was Wednesday morning and we, girls were going to hunt. So, Esme, Rose, Alice and I went to the forest a little far from the house. We fulfilled our thirst and sat down on the grass. I was still worried about Nessie and Edward and the family. Nessie would be far away from London and with Jacob. So, she would be safe. But what if little small hyper Alice or tough but sensitive Rosalie or bear Emmett or kind Esme or understanding Jasper or helping and kind Carlisle get hurt? What if my reason for living alive, Edward gets hurt or dies….

"Bella, you look worried. Are you okay?" Esme asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I saw that Alice and Rosalie were looking at me with concern.

"The upcoming fight." I stated, knowing that it was enough to explain them everything.

"I am worried too. From yesterday, I see anyone in the family, I fear that I may not see him or her again." Rose said softly. This was the Rosalie, I knew. This was the Rose who loved Emmett, accepted me, protected and cared for the family. Rose had a hard shell around her. Always. If someone didn't know Rosalie well enough, he wouldn't understand Rosalie. If she were human, I know she would've been crying heavily right now.

"Emmett is so excited about this. But he doesn't understand that he might not see me after the fight or anyone in the family or he might die. He doesn't see that it isn't a normal fight between vampires. As much as we can kill them instantly, they can also kill us by just emitting fire and we still don't know how the spells will affect us." Rose continued.

"Its okay Rose. Nothing will happen." I tried to console.

"How are you so sure, Bella?" Rose asked. I didn't expect her asking this. Rose is right. How am I so sure? Nobody except Alice can be sure but as the date for the fight and the strategy is not decided, even she is not sure. I sighed deeply.

"I am not sure. But I have a feeling everything will go right." I said.

"Children, we all know it will be difficult for us, but we may try." Esme said.

"Yes and if we can scare the Volturi, we can kill the so-called Voldemort." Alice said.

"But-" Rose tried to argue but was cut by me.

"Nobody can tell what will happen in future. Well, nobody except Alice. But if things are worse than expected, we will have help from many covens. And Rose, it is just a matter of time. Now or later. Voldemort may grow stronger over time. So why not now?" I asked.

"You are right Bella. It is a matter of time. We have to win, win safely. I know you are worried about Nessie. I am too.." Rose trailed off.

"I know you love her as much as I love her." I didn't know what else to say.

"Bella, Nessie will be fine." Alice assured, but it sounded like she was assuring herself.

"Yes, I know."

"Come on, children. We must go back." Esme said getting up.

I looked up and saw the sun had already set. We got up and started running towards the house. Ahead of us were many adventures. But I must not lose my hope that everything will turn out well. Everything has to turn out well as I cannot lose any one of the family. _My_ family. I looked at Rose and saw her deep in thoughts. She must be thinking the same thing as me.

We didn't really get along with each other at first. She didn't like the idea of me being a vampire on my own will. But after giving birth to Nessie, we became friends and slowly sisters. Now, Alice isn't the only one who is my best friend. Rose is also my best friend. I really hope I don't lose anyone of my family.


End file.
